Wishing Away the Pain
by SparkleFly369
Summary: College AU. Raven is on the run from someone she can't ever get away from, and lands in the arms of someone who wants to help. OneShot. Probably.


His voice echoed through the hall, following her like a black smoke. His presence was suffocating, his look turned her legs to stone. If she turned to look at him she knew she'd lose her confidence. Her fists clenched at her sides, she repeated an old poem in her head trying to ignore his voice. His footsteps sped up, she knew she couldn't outrun him, her black flats slid on the time floor. Grabbing the handle of the first door she saw, she slipped through the door. Taking care to close it quietly, she turned sliding her back down the old oak. Pulling the sleeves of her dark blue V-neck over her palms she dug them into her eyes, bringing her jean clad legs close to her chest she fought the urge to cry. She had wasted enough tears on, Mal- on him. She was done with it all, his slick words, fiery stare, all the damn lies, but he wasn't. An awkward but forceful cough broke her away from her inner thoughts.

"Miss Roth I believe?"

Raven's head snapped up, the urge to cry being replaced with the desire to disappear. The classroom had not been empty as she had hoped. Raven swallowed, thankfully there was no class in session, but she regretted not looking before entering.

"Professor Grayson." Raven managed to choke out, trying to come up with an adequate explanation for her current situation.

He was standing leaned against his desk, glasses perched on the end of his nose. He was tall and well built, a folder balanced open in one hand. His bright blue eyes glinted behind side swept black fringe hanging in front of his eyes. His hand closed the folder and he pushed away from the desk, setting the folder down behind him. His tie hung loose over a white button down, a sport coat rested on an underused desk chair. Black pants hugged his legs and a hugging an ass that should've been illegal.

Raven shook her head, those types of thoughts got students expelled. Professor Grayson reached out a hand to help her up, Raven took it. Standing up Raven tried to look at his face, her eyes flicked to his abs. Squeezing her eyes shut she willed them to remain respectable.

"You're one of my masters students, correct?"

His face was neutral but his eyes were filled with thought. Probably about her, a voice broke into the back of Raven' mind, hopefully about her on that desk. Letting out an audible cough, Raven forced a half smile.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry about barging into your classroom, I was-"

"There are things you can do about ex-boyfriends aside from hide from them in classrooms."

Raven kept a neutral expression, pulling at her sleeves again.

"I have no idea what-"

"I suppose the long sleeves in the middle of August are a fashion statement?"

Raven's eyes grew big, giving up on the forced smile, she wrapped her arms around herself. Raven turned to leave the way she came, knowing Malichor would be gone by now.

"I don't think you have any idea what you're talking about Prof-"

Grayson grabbed her arm turning her to face him. Up close he couldn't be much older than Raven, maybe two or three years. His eyes were full of concern, and a hint of pity, Raven hated pity. She pulled her arm out of his grasp. Grayson set his jaw and took a step back.

"I'm not the only professor who knows. Let us help you, I want-I want to help you."

Raven looked away, contemplating a dash for the door.

"Miss Roth-Raven. You are so smart, one of the brightest in the program, and I would hate to see anything happen to you. You think you're alone Raven but you're not. I've watched this happen to women before, this won't end well unless you let someone help you. I don't want to watch you get hurt. Let me help you."

Raven felt tears pricking at the edge of her eyes. Her hands moved to dab at them. A comforting hand appeared on her shoulder she turned to face him. He placed his hands on her arms, his eyes full of nothing but compassion. Tears slid down Raven's pale cheeks, her face looked utterly defeated. She had no hope left anymore, her face said what she was thinking; she was lost and alone. Grayson's face fell.

"Damn it all." He muttered, the arms at Ravens shoulders pulled her into a warm embrace. His strong arms wrapped around her. Raven buried her face in his chest, letting the tears fall. Sobs shook her shoulders. "You're safe, Raven. I won't let him, or anyone else, hurt you ever again."

For the first time in a long time Raven felt safe, but most of all she felt hope.


End file.
